Three-dimensional (3D) printing is an additive manufacturing process in which successive layers of material are laid down to form three-dimensional objects from a digital model. In additive manufacturing, successive material layers are joined together by fusing, binding, or solidification through processes including sintering, extrusion, and irradiation. The quality, strength, and functionality of objects produced by such systems can vary depending on the type of additive manufacturing technology used. Typically, lower quality and lower strength objects can be produced using lower cost systems, while higher quality and higher strength objects can be produced using higher cost systems.
Throughout the drawings, identical reference numbers designate similar, but not necessarily identical, elements.